Forever more
by i-am-unicornBS
Summary: In honour of Heather being in for 100th episode and also Naya's heather tweet! Nobody ever told me that when we are born, we are born with one soulmate to hold close and to love forever more with the heart strength of one hundred gods. Nobody told me that she would be that one. -One-shot. Brittana.


**Just as short little one-shot in honour of the good news that Heather will be back for the 100th episode (not that I'm actually watching this season) and for Naya's (probably PR but) cute little tweet about Heather being back.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I remember every single goodbye I had ever encountered with her.

I can feel every kiss which held our deep love for each other, still imprinted upon my lips.

I remember watching as she turned and walked away but never leaving completely until she chanced one last glance back at me over her shoulder, her lips quirking up at the corner but her eyes so sad.

I guess it was never what you'd call a goodbye –rather a; 'see you soon'.

And as long as those last chanced glances continue to pierce into my heart –my soul –I know that we'll never truly say goodbye because I know she can't live without me and I know for damned sure that I can't live without her.

Even now as we still live hours apart I know that my heart only beats to her to name –to the love she provided me with.

I've tried to move on. I've tried to engrave the love of somebody else into my heart, to weave their being into mine, to force our souls to combine to stitch at the seams and to be forever one. I tried but I failed.

Nobody ever told me that when we are born, we are born with one soulmate to hold close and to love forever more with the heart strength of one hundred gods. Nobody told me that _she_ would be that _one._

But I suppose as you grow you learn to understand. You begin to understand why your heart would race at the sight of their face or at the sound of their voice or even to sound of their name. Every shaky breath, every nerve that flowed through your veins began to make sense.

When the blood would rise to the surface of your cheeks, your eyes would shine and glimmer without provided help from any light and your lips would stretch into an uncontrollable smile, splitting your face in two –stretching, stretching –never stopping until it can stretch no more. But the pink hue in the apples of your cheeks is still there and the happiness still shows.

Until she turns and walks away.

But that one glance back, and you know she still cares. She still holds one hand to your heart, feeling the beat pulse into her fingers, rushing through her blood until it reaches her own heart locked safely behind a bony cage. The message is clear. The love is still there. And when you feel the beat respond through the very tips of her fingers you know that your hearts beat as one.

They will always beat as one. Forever more.

I've always been smart. But trying to understand the true nature of love and the feelings and emotions inflicted upon those so helplessly in love was never my strongest area. I left that to _her_.

She knew of the matters of the heart. She knew love with just one look –one glance. She could see it oozing from the victims of cupids arrows. She saw it in me. She saw the love my heart and soul held for her long before I could even begin to try and understand the strange dizzy feeling I felt in her presence. She knew before I could even put two and two together –before I could even admit the words to myself, let alone, too her.

But she never forced me to try to understand. She knew that I'd get there eventually. I may have taken the long way but I got there.

And when I did I finally understood that I had always been the one to hold the key to her heart so close, just as she did, mine. A happenstance which lasts for eternity.

No amount of goodbyes or stolen glances could take that key or responsibility away. No matter how many times I watch her leave or how many times I think my heart has broken in two; it will always be mine. She will always be mine and I will always be hers.

'It's the rules of the universe', she would say.

I've never been one for the ownership of somebody but I know that I've gladly given away my heart to a pretty blonde with sky blue eyes and a glowing smile. I gave it away without any questions asked because I knew she'd keep it save; and she has.

And even now as I stand in the choir room where it all started I can still feel a sense of longing. I long to see her face again after the time spent apart. Does she look the same? Is she still the same girl I watched walk away the last time? Has she given small parts of herself away to others in the time she has been gone? Does she long for me like I long for her?

Swallowing down the nerves was never a possibility –they only ever came back up moments later. But as I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, in an attempt to calm my racing heart I finally understood.

She would always be the keeper of my heart. She'd never throw it away like it was worth nothing, for my heart held all the love my soul was capable of, which to her was worth everything. She could love somebody else but never truly be in love with them, the way I could never truly be in love with anybody but her.

With that understanding the pink rose once more, my dark eyes shined and my lips pulled up at the corners. She was mine and I was hers forever more.

But as she walked through those doors she glowed –just how I remembered. My breath caught in my throat and the nerves made their presence known once more. In this moment I knew that this was it. With the time apart we longed for each other but now together we can finally be complete.

My heart was pounding as if fighting to finally be back with its owner. I wouldn't deny that pleasure.

Our souls would finally be intertwined, twisting and turning –moulding together lose threads and connecting our beings into one. Our hearts beat as one.

Now more than ever, I remember every hello.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and thanks for your time.**

**Review, favourite! If you want to of course.**


End file.
